TWILIGHT'S FUNNY GAMES
by BELLSxEDWARD4EVA
Summary: FUNNY TWILIGHT GAMES , INCLUDE QUOTEING AND TRUTH AND DARE. MAY INCLUE NESS IN SOME. CHAP 3 IS UP
1. CANDY LAND, Truth Or Dare ,Crazy fam

I DON'T OWN TWILGHT STEPH DOES

Chapter 1- TRUTH OR DARE! Cullen Style!

Bella's POV

I walk into the Dining room to find Jasper & Emmy playing Candyland!?!

Hey, whos winning? I ask

MEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Emmy says

oh no the jig is up! he says

WHAT? I say

We are playing truth or dare with everyone and i had to play "emmy's" fav board game ! I HATE CANDYLAND IT S U C K S! SUCKS! Jasper says

Oh! I'm ... just .. going ..to.... BYE! I said

HEY, FYI U ONLY HAD TO PLAY IT , IT DID'NT MEAN TO PLAY NOW!!!! Edward says

Now u tell me!!! Jasper yells

I walk in the Living room ,to see everyone playing truth or dare, I

mean everyone!

Hey Bells, come join! alice says

Ok?!? I say

I go and sit down with Edward.

So since bella just came in , she should go next! Rosie says

Ok! Umm oh I got a good one! Uh Esme Truth or Dare?

Dare! She says

Ok I dare u to dress up like ashley tisdale in Humuhumunukuapua'a and sing it, but just ashleys parts. I say

Good one bells! I'll get the video camera , I got to record this one! Rosie says

She comes down in the dress and prepares

Hey , thats not all ! I say . U also have to have Carslie do ryans parts and U have to do all the moves!

Ok. they mumble

FF- They did the dance and sang and rosie taped it ! WE ROFL ALL THE SONG!

Now Its my turn , Eddy truth or dare! she says

Sorry adoptive mother, no EDDY! (whats with people saying EDDY?) Dare.

Ok fine. I dare u to jump on your father in law and scare him to death (charlie)!

Ok fine, just this once ! He says

Yea No More Father Scaring , Ok i admit they are funny -Giggle- but ok u can do it! -Giggle- I say

YAY!!!!!! Alice screams

FF-He scared charlie and charlie got so scared he called the police he forgot 2 things 1 : He's the CHEIF OF POLICE and 2: It was his SON INLAW!

NEXT CHAPTER : Quoted Hannah Montana

REVIEW!


	2. QUOTES IN MY HEA SWEET NIBLETS!

I own TWILIGHT , BUT NOT THE COPYRIGHTS !

Quoted HANNAH MONTANA

BELLAS POV

Does anyone want to go hunting? Carsile says

Sure . we say

(on the way we see a deer)

I GOT IT! Emmet says

( 3 sec later)

That was easier than a finding a mullet at a truckers convention! He says

Wow Em, watch a little too much of hannah montana ? I say

Well if it isn't hannah montana, then its basketball, or football somebody give me a break! he says dramaticly

whoa now I was just kidding . I say

(later that day i was helping esme in the garden with nessie)

(pulling a stubbern weed)

done....

Sweet niblets! Me and esme say

whoa! i say

We need to stop watching so much of hannah montana! We say

(sorry so short)


	3. Emmetts Stuck and in trouble lol

Chapter 3

Bella p.o.v.

"Umm...Alice are you sopposed to do that?" I say

Emmett had gotten in a tight spot I mean a TIGHT spot. He was in the attic and gotten stuck in the floorboards, (LOL) Alice looked at me, " What? YES!" she said putting butter around him, I was trying not to laugh. Emmett on the other hand was trying to play ballerina. I had to laugh , and then Edward comes in and laughs also, "alice?" He asks her, "Yes , Edward." she says. "Its sopposed to go around the boards not his legs." He laughs and so do I

We heard Carlisle shut his door of his car, then open the door to the house and we laugh.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!" He yells and Esme comes out and kisses his cheek and then moves to his side, "Wow theres dependency." I say to edward. "Carlisle, its not my fault the boards are in the way" I laugh as he says that, Carlisle was furious, "EMMETT! NO JEEP!" he says, emmett pouts and I laugh again, "Pwease Daddy?" he says I can't contain it anymore and everyone but Esme and Carlisle laugh, Carlisle looks at him, "NO I SAID NO EMMETT." he says walking up the stairs and into his study with Esme, I laugh and edward picks me up, "eep." I say, he chuckles, "Time for the human to have dinner." he says as he leads me to his volvo, I get strapped in and we are on our way , over dinner I say, "Your family is crazy today." he smiles and chuckles, "Its your Family too Bella." he says chuckling , 'Dang it I forgot.' I think . When we get back Emmett is still pouting and alice is putting a tu-tu on him.


End file.
